Finding Happiness
by spoilerlover
Summary: Mikan is forced to marry the son of her parents' bestfriends. They allowed her to go to a university with her bestfriend Anna. While studying there, she meets Kokoro Yome. What is she going to do? AU KokoxMIkan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! It's me! So, this is a new story. It's been going around in my head for a while now. It's KokoxMikan!**

**For those who read Overcoming Obstacles, I am so sorry for not updating for a while now. I can't get any ideas for that story but don't worry, I'm not going to give up on that story! It was my first fic so I want to finish it! I actually wanted to finish that story first before making a new one but you know….**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this too!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice sunny day. The birds are chirping. There was no cloud in sight. Yup, it's going to be one of the best days for everyone.

"I'M WHAT?"

Scratch that. _Almost_ everyone.

"Calm down, honey," Yuka said in a patient tone while doing her best to calm her teenage daughter.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Mikan yelled.

"Yes, we do," Izumi said sternly.

Mikan sighed. It was supposed to be a pleasant day for her but that changed when her mother and father gave her shocking news during breakfast.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, good! You're awake. Are you going with me to the shop?" Yuka asked her daughter._

"_Hmmm? Yes, of course! Anna promised to teach how to bake some cookies!" Mikan cheerfully said._

"_Really? I hope you get better results than your mother," Izumi joked. Yuka glared at him._

"_Well, since you said that, why don't you tell your daughter the news?" Yuka asked._

"_What news?" Mikan asked._

"_Mikan, honey, please sit," Mikan obliged._

_Yuka gave Izumi the signal._

"_Well, um, do you remember Kaoru-san?" Izumi asked._

"_She's mom's best friend, right? Kaoru-san is a journalist and she's also Aoi-chan's mother," Mikan said with a thoughtful look._

"_That's right. You know that he has a son, right?" Yuka asked._

"_Yeah, Aoi-chan mentioned it to me the other day. Why?" Mikan nervously asked._

"_Well, since your mother and Kaoru are friends. They decided waaaay back then that they will engage their children if it turns out to be of opposite sex. Do you understand?" Izumi explained carefully, _

_knowing Mikan is a bit slow._

"_Yeah. What does this have to do with me?" Mikan was confused._

"_Well, you're a girl and Kaoru-senpai's eldest child is a boy who happens to be your age," Yuka said._

"_So?"_

_Yuka and Izumi sighed. Their daughter is really slow but they both love her very much._

"_Well honey. This is going to be a shock to you, but you're engaged," Izumi said._

_Mikan chewed thoughtfully while nodding._

_Yuka and Izumi were surprised at their daughter's calm reaction. They were expecting her to go berserk. _

_They cheerfully went back to their breakfast._

"_I'M WHAT!"_

_Oh, there it is._

_End of flashback._

"Why? Why? WHY?" Mikan asked hysterically.

"It's because Kaoru-senpai and I are best friends. We planned this even before we got married. I'm really sorry, sweetie," Yuka apologized.

"Can't we do anything about it?" Mikan asked.

"You haven't even met Natsume-kun yet. Why don't you give it a try? We're going to meet him tonight. Our families are going to have dinner together," Yuka pleaded.

"Fine," Mikan sighed.

Yuka and Izumi sighed in relief.

* * *

Mikan was in a very bad mood. You can practically feel a dark aura coming from her. Yuka was smiling cheerfully, completely oblivious of the fact that her daughter is scaring other people.

They came in the shop and Mikan was engulfed in a hug. Her best friend, Anna, hugged her tightly, not intimidated of her aura.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my office," Yuka said.

"What's gotten you in a bad mood, Mikan-chan?" Anna asked.

"I'm engaged," Mikan sighed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Anna said sarcastically.

Mikan stared at her.

"You're serious?" Anna's jaw dropped, "We're too young! We're just entering college! We were both going to be in Alice University!"

"We still are," Mikan said.

"But, you just said"

"I'm going to convince them to postpone the wedding until I graduate college. Maybe then, they will call it off," Mikan said.

"Who's the guy?" Anna asked.

"My brother," a voice said. They turned around to see Aoi coming to the staff room.

"Your brother? You mean that hot guy who doesn't pay attention to girls?" Anna asked.

"That's the one," Aoi giggled the turned to Mikan, holding her hands, "We're going to be sisters!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Aoi-chan but I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet," Mikan explained.

"Oh, don't worry, you are sure to change your mind after dinner tonight!" Aoi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I doubt that," Mikan muttered.

Aoi heard this and gasped, "Why? Don't you want to be my sister?"

"N-no t-that's not it! It's just that, I really pictured myself to marry a guy that I'm in love with, not because our mothers are best friends. By the way, why haven't I met your brother?" Mikan said.

"He's always with his friends. If he isn't then he's working. He's very dedicated to our company," Aoi sighed.

"Oh," Mikan said.

"Anyway, let's get to work!"

Anna and Mikan were entering college in a week. They were both going to study at Alice University which is owned by Mikan's family. Anna was going to take Culinary Arts while Mikan was going to take a degree in Business.

The rest of the day flew by. Mikan would help Aoi serve customers while Anna and her mother were in the kitchen. Yuka was handling the cash register.

* * *

Mikan and her parents were going to a restaurant where they will eat dinner with the Hyuugas. Aoi said that she'll be there so she can have someone to talk to.

She was frustrated that she got engaged to a guy she never even met. She always dreamed that she was going to marry the love of her life, whoever that was going to be. They were going to live in a simple home with a backyard and a garden. That dream was thrown out the window this morning. Heck, it was even thrown out the window even before she was born!

Mikan sighed again. They arrived at the restaurant.

Yuka put an arm around Mikan's back and said, "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"I don't know," Mikan mumbled.

"They aren't here yet. We'll just have to wait for them," Izumi said.

Mikan was seating between her parents.

"Dad, mom, I have a request," Mikan said.

"Yes, what is it?" Yuka asked.

"If and that is a big if I agree to this, let me finish my studies first before I get married," Mikan said.

"Of course! We're very happy that you want to pursue your studies!" Izumi cheerfully replied.

"Don't worry about it. My son will be studying abroad for a few years anyway," a voice said.

The Hyuuga family arrived. Kaoru hugged Yuka and Izumi and Mikan bowed to her. Mikan bowed to Ioran, too and hugged Aoi. Natsume was standing there, not greeting anyone.

After the introductions, they all sat down and ordered food. They started reminiscing about the good old days. Izumi used to be the teacher of Ioran, Kaoru and Yuka when they were students. They called him Yuki-sensei.

"So, Mikan-chan," Ioran said after a while, "Yuki-sensei told me that you'll be getting a degree in Business, is that right?"

"Yes, sir. I want to manage our business someday," Mikan politely replied.

"No need to call me sir. That makes me sound old when in fact, your father is older than me," Ioran teased.

"I am not that old," Izumi replied in mock-hurt.

"Anyway, you really don't have to worry about not finishing your studies. Natsume plans to study abroad for a while. That would give you the opportunity, am I right?" Kaoru said.

Mikan nodded.

"That means if you and Anna-chan go to college, I'll be left alone in the shop!" Aoi gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll come and visit," Mikan said.

"You better! And don't forget to introduce me to hot guys, okay?" Aoi winked.

Mikan giggled while Ioran shook his head. Natsume just ignored them.

"So, Natsume, where are you going to study?" Mikan asked, trying to make small talk.

"Somewhere," Natsume vaguely replied.

"Where?"

"Abroad."

"Your mother just said that," Mikan replied, her frustration growing.

"Then don't ask."

"Look, I'm just trying to make small talk here," Mikan replied, her voice rising. It's a good thing they got a private room.

"If you think that that will make me get interested in you, then you're sadly mistaken. You are obviously just trying to get my attention. I don't want to be here so just shut up," Natsume arrogantly replied.

"Why you-" Mikan stood up.

"That's enough, Mikan," Izumi said sternly.

Mikan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, everybody was still looking at her in shock.

"I am very sorry Kaoru-san, Ioran-san, but I don't think I'll be able to live happily if I'm married to your son," Mikan bowed.

"Mikan!" Yuka gasped.

"Hn. I don't want to marry an ugly girl like you, anyway," Natsume said.

Everybody's jaws dropped. Mikan was very angry now. And you don't want to see an angry Mikan.

"Listen here, you jerk! You are the most self-centered, arrogant and cold-hearted bastard that I have ever met! I would never ever marry someone like you! Heck, I don't even agree to this arranged marriage! I only met up with you because your mother is my mother's best friend! You have no right and I repeat, no right to talk to anyone like that!" Mikan yelled and walked out. She slammed the door on her way out.

"I am very sorry, Kaoru-senpai. She is really in a bad mood," Yuka replied.

"No, it's not your fault. Natsume just said rude things. We should be the one apologizing," Kaoru said.

"Well, we'll go now. We should just let Mikan cool off. Maybe after graduation, we can try again?" Izumi said.

"Yes, of course. I am looking forward to it. Don't worry, we'll reprimand Natsume for his behavior. Don't scold Mikan. It was a natural reaction. It's about time for a girl to stand up to my son," Ioran replied, happy that someone fought back against his son.

Mikan was calming herself. She didn't want to think about her parent's speech after her stunt there but she was so annoyed. Next week, she'll be going to college. Her parents would not have the chance into talking her to agree to the engagement.

**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Special thanks to for your very encouraging review!**

**Again, I apologize for the readers of Overcoming Obstacles. I am working on Chapter 19 right now… I already have one paragraph! Hooray! To tell you the truth, I already have the outline of Chapter 19 in my head but I can't seem to put it into words! *sigh***

**I will be putting up a new poll: Pairings that you would like to see… I might put it into my story, depending on the results… But! This will always be a KokoxMikan story… I just want to find out how many of you would like the pairings… You can pick more than one!**

**If you want more info on the characters of this story, please go to my profile...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Natsume was jolted awake. He started mumbling curses as he stood up and walked to his bedroom door.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked, furious that he had been woken up.

Standing in the doorway were two guys, both with blond hair and one girl with greenish-black hair that looks like seaweed. Sumire, Ruka and Koko were looking at him with smiles.

"Aoi-chan told us what happened," the Sumire said.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Ruka said.

Natsume opened the door wider to let them in. He should have known that his little sister would tell his best friends what happened last night. He should have told their maids not to let them in.

"Don't you think you were pretty harsh to the girl?" Koko asked, "I mean, she was forced into this engagement, too. Not all girls throw themselves at you, you know?"

"I bet you figured that out the hard way," Ruka smirked.

"Yeah, that girl's got guts. What did your parents say?" Sumire asked.

"They were obviously mad. The girl's mother happened to be my mom's best friend and she was not happy with how I behaved," Natsume said.

"Aoi-chan never told us who the girl was. So, who was it?" Koko asked.

"Yukihira something," Natsume replied with a bored tone.

"WHAT!" Ruka, Koko and Sumire yelled in unison.

"Did you just say, Yukihira?" Ruka asked.

"Whoa! Who would have thought she was like that? I was expecting her to be more, oh I don't know, gentle since she's a very private person. She never lets anyone take her picture. I don't even know what she looks like," Sumire commented.

"You do know that the Yukihiras are very successful, right?" Koko asked.

"I know that. I just never expected her to stand up for herself. Like Sumire said, I expected her to be gentle," Natsume said.

"What are you going to do now?" Ruka asked.

"I'm still going abroad. I'm going to apologize to her first, though. My parents really like her. They want me to fix this mess," Natsume sighed.

"Well, good luck on that," Koko grinned.

"So, you're going to marry her, then?" Sumire asked, a bit disappointed.

"That's what my parents want. I want them to be happy," Natsume said.

"That is so sweet. The perfect son," Koko teased.

"Shut up," Natsume said with a small smile.

"So, when are you leaving?" Ruka asked.

"Next week."

"Maybe we could go to the airport together!" Sumire asked, hopeful.

Natsume shrugged, "What about you two?"

"We'll be going to Alice University next week, too. We have to move our stuff to the dorms," Koko replied.

"You're going to take Psychology? Somehow, that kind of suits you," Sumire said.

"On the other hand, your patients might think you're making fun of them because of your stupid grin," Natsume teased.

Koko shrugged, "I think it's fun. I get to know what's going on in their minds. It's like being a mind-reader."

Natsume looked at the clock and sighed, "By the way, I have to send flowers to that girl."

"Okay. We'll be here if you need us!" Koko grinned and plopped down on Natsume's bed and turned on the television.

Natsume shook his head and headed downstairs. He's going to have to ask his mother where that girl is.

* * *

Mikan was in a better mood than last night. Her parents didn't get mad at her and her father was even proud of her that she stood up to that jerk.

She was hoping that maybe her parents won't force her to marry that guy anymore. Mikan was so happy that she smiled a very very bright smile that lit the whole world.

The bell rang signaling that a new customer came in.

"Good-" Mikan greeted but stopped when she saw who it was.

The female customers started whispering. Mikan narrowed her eyes. There, standing by the door is none other than Hyuuga Natsume holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Natsume-niichan!" Aoi said, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to deliver this," Natsume replied.

"Why don't you sit down for a while, I'll get something to drink and I'll call Mikan-chan. I wonder where she is. She was just standing here a minute ago," Aoi wondered out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile

Mikan was hiding in the kitchen. She had a feeling that Natsume came to see her. His parents were trying to convince her to forgive their son for his rude actions last night.

"Mikan-chan?"

Mikan jumped. She turned around with a hand on her chest while trying to calm her beating heart.

"Anna-chan! Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Anna giggled, "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"I'm hiding from someone," Mikan replied.

"Oh? Is it that hot guy who just came in?" Anna asked.

"How did-"

"Because you ran into the kitchen when you saw him," Anna replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh! He he he…" Mikan nervously laughed, "Um… listen, could you do me a favor?"

"Let me guess, you want me to tell Aoi-chan that you left?" Anna asked.

"Yes! Thank you!" Mikan said before going into her mother's office.

"Oi! I never said… *sigh* never mind."

* * *

After 30 minutes

Mikan peeked out of the office door. Her mother ran some errands so she was left alone.

"Is he gone yet?" Mikan asked Anna.

Anna nodded, "Although he did leave you some flowers."

Anna showed her the bouquet of flowers that Natsume was carrying earlier. It had a note attached.

_I'm sorry_

Mikan grabbed the flowers from Anna and went straight to the trash can and dropped it inside.

"What are you doing? Those are beautiful flowers!" Anna gasped.

"I don't want it," Mikan muttered.

Anna shook her head and sighed, "You must be out of your mind! Usually, a girl becomes happy when she receives some flowers from a handsome guy."

"A girl does that if she likes the boy, am I right?" Mikan retorted.

"Well, yeah," Anna replied.

"Then, this conversation is over. You should head home and finish packing. We'll be leaving next week and we're staying at the dorms in the university," Mikan suggested.

Anna just shook her head again.

**End of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Special thanks to for the reviews!**

**I enjoyed writing Nonoko here…**

**Enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sounds of car doors banging and people yelling were heard throughout the dormitories of the prestigious Alice University. Students, new and old, were bringing their things to their rooms.

When Mikan and Anna arrived at the dorms, it was already noon. Their parents wanted to drop them off but they both refused. Anna had a car and Mikan didn't want people to know that she's a Yukihira. She was afraid that if people find out that she's a Yukihira, they won't treat her like the others. They would pretend to be her friends but they would talk behind her back. Anna was different. She was friends with Mikan ever since their mothers opened the shop.

Now, let's get back to the story.

Mikan opened the car door and got out. Anna was already opening the trunk of her car. Mikan looked inside and sighed. They were going to carry a lot of boxes. She just hoped that she and Anna were roommates.

They went to the front desk and told the woman their names. She gave them their keys which had the room number on the keychain attached to it. Mikan frowned.

"Room 255," Mikan said.

"Room 254," Anna replied, "At least our rooms are next to each other."

"Yeah, I just hope my roommate is nice."

Mikan went in her room carrying her bags. She still had things in Anna's car because she thought it would make it hard for her to have too many things to carry. Nobody was inside the room but she could see some bags on one of the bed. She wondered when she was going to meet her roommate.

Mikan went downstairs to get the box that contained her personal belongings like photos and books. While making her way back up to her room, she ran into someone. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain that she would receive from falling down on the floor. Instead, she felt a hand around her wrist pulling her up. She opened her eyes and saw a guy with a stupid grin on his face. He was holding Mikan's box on his other hand.

"You should be careful," the guy said with a friendly tone.

"Right. I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going," Mikan apologized, a blush appearing on her face. Who wouldn't blush when you bump into a cute guy and he held your wrist to avoid you from falling? She was embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I didn't get hurt," he chuckled.

"That's good. I'm Mikan," Mikan introduced herself and held out a hand in front of her.

"I'm Koko," Koko shook her hand, "So, do you need any help? This box is kind of heavy."

"Uh, sure. Thanks," Mikan replied with a smile.

"Alright, lead the way."

* * *

Meanwhile

Anna was unpacking her things in her room when the door suddenly opened and a girl with dark blue hair and another girl with black hair came in.

"You must be my roommate! Hi! I'm Ogasawara Nonoko!" the girl with the blue hair said.

"Uh, hi! I'm Umenomiya Anna and yes, I'm your roommate," Anna replied in an uncertain tone.

"Oh! This is my best friend, Imai Hotaru! Sorry, I'm so hyper! I had 3 cups of coffee today! Hyper! Hyper! Hyper!" Nonoko replied while jumping.

Hotaru rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her face. Her friend was very nervous whenever the topic of college came up. Nonoko's favorite subject in school was Chemistry so she wasn't surprised to find out that she wanted to be a Chemical Engineer. She always liked to experiment and create new products in the lab at Imai Tech. She was happy that her friend doesn't seem that nervous anymore.

"That explains it," Anna replied with a giggle, "Nice to meet you, Imai-san."

"Nice to meet you, too," Hotaru said.

"This so sweet! We are so going to be great friends! By the way, what course are you taking?" Nonoko asked.

"I'm taking Culinary Arts," Anna replied, "What about you?"

"Oh! I'm taking Chemical Engineering! Hotaru is taking Nano Engineering! She loves Nanotechnology!" Nonoko replied.

"That's great!" Anna replied with the same enthusiasm.

"I have a great idea! We could be the Otaku sisters!" Nonoko suggested.

Anna and Hotaru couldn't help but say yes when they saw Nonoko excited. Her perkiness was infectious.

"Sure," Anna giggled. She had a good feeling about her new roommate.

"When you're done there, you should come with us! Hotaru needs help with her things because she has a lot of tools and documents. We need all the help we can get," Nonoko said.

"Alright, but I need to find my friend first. Her room is just next door so I have to tell her where I'm going," Anna said.

"Oh! Is her room 255?" Nonoko asked with a smile.

Anna nodded.

"That's great! Hotaru's room is 255, too! I want to meet her! Let's go!" Nonoko almost ran out of the room.

"She's a really cheerful person," Anna commented.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Hotaru replied.

* * *

Mikan was surprised when she opened her door. There were three girls in her room and fortunately, one of them was her best friend.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna waved at her. She was sitting on Mikan's bed.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"I was helping my roommate help your roommate unpack her things," Anna replied and pointed to the girls on the other bed.

Nonoko jumped out of the bed and approached Mikan. She held Mikan's hands and said, "You must be Mikan-chan! You're so pretty! I bet we can be good friends!"

Mikan blinked.

"She had too much coffee today," Anna answered Mikan's unspoken question.

"Oh. That explains it," Mikan said.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Mikan-chan?" Anna asked while pointing at Koko who was behind Mikan.

"Huh?" Mikan dumbly asked and when she looked at what Anna was pointing she said, "OH!"

"Oh is right," Anna smirked.

"Uh, yeah," Mikan coughed, "Um, this is Koko. He helped me carry my things. Koko, the pink-haired girl is my best friend, Anna. And those two are…"

"I'm Ogasawara Nonoko! Nice to meet you!" Nonoko said and shook Koko's hand wildly. Koko thought his arm was going to be dislocated.

"Long time no see, Yome," Hotaru said.

"Ah, Hotaru-chan, how have you been?" Koko asked.

"You two know each other?" Mikan asked.

"A little. We met whenever there was a business meeting between our companies," Koko replied.

"Oh," Mikan answered.

"My brother goes to Yome's nursing home when he has free time. My brother's a doctor," Hotaru replied.

"I see," Mikan replied. She already knew what their companies were known for. The Yomes were famous for owning nursing homes. They helped the elderly and they sometimes took in children who were abandoned. She heard that the heir always helped in the homes. They provide top healthcare for their patients.

The Imais on the other hand are famous for their inventions as well as their hospital, Imai General Hospital. She heard that patients at the Yome nursing homes were taken to IGH whenever they get sick.

Mikan blinked. She knew that Alice University had students coming from rich families but she never expected them to be here. She thought that with all their money, they would surely study abroad.

"So, who else are here?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, Ruka-kun is here. Natsume and Sumire are studying abroad," Koko answered with a thoughtful tone. Hearing Natsume's name, Mikan couldn't help but wonder if it was the same Natsume that she met the other night.

"I see. I want to see Nogi later," Hotaru said.

"Let me guess, you're going to blackmail him again, aren't you?" Koko asked, amused.

"Of course. Nogi's pictures are my best-sellers," Hotaru said.

"Okay, I'll bring him here later. I'll see you around, Mikan," Koko said, handing her the box.

"Bye. Thanks again," Mikan smiled.

"So, Mikan, huh," Hotaru said while staring at her. Mikan gulped. She didn't know why but she was always nervous whenever someone stares at her.

"Hi!" Mikan replied.

"Could you be Yukihira Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh… I-I…" Mikan stuttered. Now, her secret was out. She doesn't know how Hotaru found out.

"If you're wondering how I found out, I'm great at doing background checks. Of course, I had a feeling that you would study here since your family does own the school. Anyway, I checked for the employees at Sakura Pastries. I was surprised to find out that the Yukihira heir would help around the shop. I actually went there once and I saw you serving the customers," Hotaru replied.

"If you're a Yukihira, why are you keeping it a secret? I mean, you own this school! You own that shop that sells oh-so-delicious pastries! If I were you, I'd be proud!" Nonoko said.

"Well, when I was little, I really didn't keep it a secret. When people found out that I was a Yukihira, they'd be all nice in my face but when I turn around, they talk behind my back. They were actually just using me to get freebies and stuff. I would have become a loner if it wasn't for Anna. We've been friends ever since our moms opened the shop," Mikan replied with a smile.

"That's so sad," Nonoko said.

"It was. She stopped hanging out with anyone else besides me when we were in middle school," Anna said.

"But you were there for me," Mikan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course! What would you have done without me?" Anna teased.

Mikan turned to Hotaru and said, "Please keep it a secret. You know that my dad's a teacher here, right?"

Hotaru nodded, "And you don't want others to think that your dad will play favorites if he turns out to be one of your teachers."

Mikan nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret," Hotaru said with a smile.

**End of chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Chapter 4 is here! I hope you guys like this chapter! Special thanks to and zombiecake11290 for your reviews! You guys are the best! Always reviewing my stories! *happy tears***

**Anyway, in this chapter, I'm going to give hints for a certain pairing. Give me your opinions because it's kind of a weird pairing. I can change it depending on the feedbacks and the flow of the story…**

**Also read Overcoming Obstacles! I've updated it! The poll is still open!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Koko entered his room with a big smile on his face. Ruka raised his eyebrow at Koko's cheerfulness. He was talking on the phone with Natsume who was still at the airport. His flight was delayed.

"Okay, what did you do?" Ruka asked after saying goodbye to Natsume and hanging up. Koko was usually cheerful whenever he pranked someone.

"What makes you think that I did something wrong?" Koko asked, lying down on his bed.

"Because you're grinning like an idiot. Now, spill," Ruka said.

"Ouch! No need to insult me!" Koko said in mock-hurt, "If you want to know so much, why don't you ask nicely?"

Ruka rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, "Fine. May I please know why you are grinning like an idiot?"

"I'll take it!" Koko joked, "I met this girl, Mikan."

"And?" Ruka said, expectantly.

"And… we became friends," Koko replied.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, that's all. Why?" Koko asked, confused on what Ruka was expecting.

"Well, I don't know. I thought you asked her out or something," Ruka said.

"Hahahaha! Very funny, Nogi. You know that I'm not like Natsume who asks someone he just met on a date," Koko replied while chuckling.

"Natsume isn't like that anymore," Ruka defended his best friend.

"I know. He stopped doing that when his parents didn't like him going out with random girls," Koko said.

"So, why are you so happy when you met this Mikan?" Ruka asked.

Koko started thinking for a reason, "Hmmm… I actually don't know."

Ruka's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Koko replied, "When we were talking I felt this unexplainable happiness. It was so weird."

"Maybe love at first sight?" Ruka teased.

Koko scoffed, "No way. You know that I don't believe in that."

Ruka just nodded his head. Back then, Koko had been in love with Sumire for years. When he finally got the courage to ask her out, she turned him down and said that she liked Natsume. Koko never showed hostility towards Sumire and Natsume but he knew that Koko held a grudge for a while. Then suddenly, his dad died. Ruka couldn't read Koko like he used to. Koko used to be an open book but after his heart break and especially his father's death, Koko always had this grin on his face. It became sort of a defense mechanism, a wall that won't let anyone near him.

"By the way, Mikan's roommate is Imai Hotaru," Koko said, a mischievous grin growing on his face.

"You're kidding, right?" Ruka hoped.

"Nope! And she wants to see you!" Koko teased.

"Noooooo!" Ruka yelled.

"Good luck, Ruka-kun. She's going to make your college life miserable," Koko teased.

Ruka sulked.

* * *

Koko had to drag Ruka to Hotaru and Mikan's room. He can't wait to see what Hotaru planned so that she could torture Ruka.

Koko thought that the reason Hotaru always tortured Ruka was because she had a crush on him. She was the first girl that he met that didn't throw herself at Natsume. She always gave Ruka all of her attention. But he was having second thoughts on that. Maybe she just liked making Ruka's life a living hell whenever they see each other.

Koko knocked on the door while having a death grip on Ruka's wrist.

"Hello!" Mikan greeted cheerfully, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to deliver something to Hotaru-chan," Koko cheerfully replied.

"Why do you make it sound like I'm a package or something?" Ruka asked with a scowl.

"Hmmm? Who might you be?" Mikan asked.

Ruka stood properly and yanked his wrist from Koko, "Hi, I'm Nogi Ruka. You must be Mikan."

Mikan nodded with a smile, "Hello, nice to meet you. Why don't you come in?"

"No thank you. I just came here to accompany Koko. I have to…. Um… feed the bunnies! Yes! Feed the bunnies! Excuse me," Ruka said, making an excuse not to see Hotaru.

Mikan blinked, "The bunnies in the stable near the forest?"

"There are bunnies here?" Ruka asked, surprised that the excuse he made was legitimate.

"Yeah. Didn't you just say that you were going to feed them?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Yeah! Of course! I have to get going!" Ruka said nervously.

"Where are you going, Nogi?" Hotaru asked, appearing behind Mikan.

Ruka gulped and turned around, "Ahhh! Imai-san! What a coincidence! Hehehehe."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Why don't you come in?"

"No, thank you! I have to feed the bunnies near the forest! We wouldn't want them to starve, right?"

"Do you even know which forest?" Hotaru asked.

"Huh?"

"There are actually four forests, Ruka-pyon. The Northern, Southern, Western and Eastern forests," Mikan replied.

"Ruka-pyon?" everyone asked in unison.

Mikan ignored them, "Why do I have a feeling that you want to avoid someone?"

Ruka gulped, "Of course not! Why do you say that?"

"Then, it wouldn't be a problem for you to come in, right?" Hotaru smirked.

Koko pushed Ruka in the room. Ruka fell, face down. When he looked up, he saw a pair of light blue eyes looking at him with concern.

Anna was crouching down in front of him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Ruka blushed. Anna's face was just inches from his. Ruka backed away and said, "Yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you for your concern."

Anna just smiled at him. They both stood up and saw Hotaru holding a camera. Apparently, she was able to take some photos of a blushing Ruka.

Anna tilted her head in confusion while Ruka glared at Hotaru. Koko was trying not to laugh. Mikan poked Nonoko, who was on her bed with her eyes closed, to see if she was alive.

"What happened to Ogasawara-san?" Koko asked after a few minutes.

"The effects of the caffeine have subsided. She'll be out for a while," Mikan answered.

Suddenly, they heard a loud snore coming from Nonoko. They all looked at each other before laughing out loud.

* * *

Koizumi Luna was walking, more like strutting, down the sidewalk. She was on her way to Sakura Pastries to have lunch with her friend, Yuka.

People turned their heads to look at her. It wasn't every day that they see a famous model. She went inside the shop and sat at a table for three.

One of the shop's customers approached her and asked for an autograph. Luna complied. The girl was smiling widely when she received Luna's autograph and she kept saying thank you.

Luna heard a giggle when the girl left. She looked at Yuka who was giggling.

"You have really changed. You have a lot of confidence now," Yuka said while sitting down across Luna.

"Ah, Yuka-chan! It's so great to see you again!" Luna said.

"It's been quite a long time, right?" Yuka asked, "So, how does it feel to be a model?"

"It's tiring. But it's also fun, especially when I wear clothes made by my daughter," Luna proudly said.

"How is Sumire-chan?" Yuka asked.

"She is studying abroad right now. I begged her to stay here in Japan and study in Alice University but she really wanted to study abroad," Luna stated sadly.

"I, for one, am quite happy that my daughter wants to stay in Japan. The only problem is that her fiancé is studying abroad, too," Yuka sighed.

"So, she already met Natsume-kun?" Luna asked.

"Oh, yes. And I can't say that it was a pleasant meeting. If Izumi didn't stop her, she might have strangled Kaoru-senpai's son," Yuka replied.

"Well, he surely inherited Kaoru-senpai's temper. I remember the time when Sumire came home crying. Natsume-kun was quite rude to her. I never really understood why my daughter would reject Koko-kun but still vie for Natsume-kun's affections."

"Koko-kun? You mean Serina-chan's son?" Yuka blinked.

"Yup. Those three, along with Nogi Ruka are close friends. From what Ruka-kun told me, Koko-kun asked Sumire out but she rejected him because she likes Natsume-kun," Luna shook her head.

"You two are gossiping like teenagers," a voice said.

They turned to look at where the voice came from and they both gulped. Standing there, with one of eyebrows raised was none other than Hyuuga Kaoru, Natsume's mother.

"Kaoru-senpai!" Yuka and Luna yelped in unison.

"Well?" Kaoru said.

"Uh… um… We're very sorry!" Yuka said.

Kaoru blinked, "Why?"

Luna was the one who answered, "Because we were gossiping about your son?"

"Well, everything that you said is true. I'll join you," Kaoru said while taking an empty chair and dragging it to the table.

Yuka and Luna were shocked. They expected Kaoru to get mad at them.

"So, let's continue. Koko-kun is a very sweet boy. I'm quite surpised that girls prefer my rude son over him," Kaoru contributed.

"Girls, nowadays like the bad-boy type. Thank goodness my daughter isn't like that," Yuka sighed in relief.

"I'm actually quite surprised to find out that sweet Mikan-chan had the guts to talk back to my rude son," Kaoru smirked.

"I was quite surprised to find out that Natsume-kun could say things like that," Luna said, "Sumire told me everything."

Kaoru sighed, "We even had half a mind to forbid Natsume to go abroad as punishment but we already paid for everything. I'm actually thankful that he still has friends despite his rudeness."

"If Sumire and Mikan-chan had a chance to meet, maybe they would have been good friends," Luna said.

"You're right," Yuka said with a small smile.

"Of course I am," Luna said with a smile.

"Maybe we should have a reunion where we could bring our children! It would be a great way for our kids to become friends!" Kaoru said.

"Great idea!" Luna said cheerfully.

"I just hope when Mikan see Natsume-kun again, she won't make a scene," Yuka sighed.

Luna and Kaoru looked at her with sympathy.

"Mikan doesn't want to marry Natsume-kun. I told her to give him a chance," Yuka said to Kaoru apologetically.

"Her reaction is understandable. By the way, Natsume came here the other day to give flowers to Mikan-chan. Did you receive it?" Kaoru asked.

"Eh?" Yuka asked.

Kaoru blinked, "My son said he would bring flowers for Mikan-chan as an apology. Did he just say that to make us feel better?"

Yuka searched her mind for flowers and Natsume-kun. Recognition dawned on her when she remembered seeing flowers in the trash bin.

"Those were from Natsume-kun?" Yuka asked with shock.

Kaoru and Luna stared at her.

"That girl… She threw those flowers in the trash can!" Yuka said, taking out her phone and dialing Mikan's number.

* * *

Meanwhile

Everyone was laughing at one of Koko and Ruka's stories when they heard a phone ringing. Everyone checked their phones. Mikan was surprised to see that her mother is calling her.

"Hello? Mom? What's wrong?" Mikan asked, worried that something happened.

"_What do you mean 'what's wrong'? You are in big trouble, young lady!"_

Everyone could hear Yuka's voice from the phone. Mikan had to take the phone away from her ear.

"What did I do?" Mikan asked.

"_He gave you flowers as an apology and you threw them away! What is wrong with you? Usually, when a girl receives flowers, she doesn't throw it in the trash bin!"_

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked when she suddenly remembered the flowers that Natsume sent, "Oh! Those flowers."

"_Yes, those flowers! Why didn't you put them in a vase instead?"_

"Because I hate him! Look, if you're going to force me to give him a chance, fine! I'll think about it! The next time I see him, I won't make a scene," Mikan said with a sigh.

"_Really? Thank you! Think about it, okay? Absence makes the heart grow fonder!"_

"Mom, you're giggling."

"_Oh, I know. I love you! You're father and I miss you already!"_

Mikan smiled, "I miss you, too. Bye!"

Mikan let out a sigh of relief but she blushed when she saw that everybody was staring at her.

"She found out, huh?" Anna asked.

"Yup! You didn't tell her, did you?" Mikan asked with suspicion.

"Of course not! Your accusation hurts me!" Anna said in mock-hurt.

"Sorry, sorry," Mikan said.

"Well, it was kind of obvious. The bouquet was peeking out of the trash bin. You should have thrown it out back or you could've put the flowers in a vase," Anna said, teasing Mikan.

"You sound like my mom," Mikan said with a frown.

A cough put a stop to their conversation.

"Would you mind telling us what that was?" Hotaru asked.

"Nope!" Mikan said with a smile.

"A persistent suitor?" Ruka asked.

"Bingo!" Anna said.

"He's not a suitor!" Mikan said.

"Well?" Koko asked.

"Can we not talk about this? It makes my blood boil just thinking about it," Mikan said.

Everybody stayed quiet. The silence was broken when Nonoko fell down the bed.

"Who? Wha-?" Nonoko said, completely oblivious to what just happened.

Everybody laughed again. It seemed like Nonoko had a knack for breaking the tension.

**End of chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I was planning on writing a new chapter last Thursday. I was watching Grey's Anatomy while writing this but then Lexie was dying and Mark was confessing and then she died and Meredith didn't even get to say goodbye to her sister! My mind literally went blank while I was crying! Then yesterday, I was reading some fics in Grey's Anatomy and I cried again! But I was able to complete this last night and I am currently writing the next chapter. Again, I am so sorry.**

**The poll is still open. For the readers of Overcoming Obstacles, I am working on it. I'm thinking on how Mikan would respond to Koko's confession. If you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me!**

**Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hyuuga Natsume was known as the heir to the Hyuuga family. Being the eldest, he took responsibility to learn the business that his parents did. He was considered a prodigy, always at the top of his class despite learning his family's business at the same time.

He was popular at school, too. He was always surrounded by females, students and teachers alike. Despite having a cold and arrogant personality, they didn't seem to be affected by it. On the contrary, they loved him even more.

He was a jerk to the people that didn't know him well. But to those that did, he showed his kind side. He used to ask out girls that he just met. His parents wanted him to stop doing that and so, he did. He was doing his best to be the perfect son.

He considered himself lucky to have Ruka, Sumire and Koko as his friends. He thought that he would lose Koko when Sumire, Koko's best friend, turned Koko down and said that she liked Natsume. Although Koko didn't seem to hold a grudge against him for getting the girl he liked to like him, Koko's actions seemed colder than before. He started to wear fake smiles around him and Sumire.

Koko got worse after his father died. The only good thing that got out of it was that their friendship and Koko's friendship with Sumire were fixed.

And now, he's studying abroad to learn more about businesses so that he could expand his family's company into something more than publishing.

He was looking at photos of Mikan, his fiancée. Although he was against the engagement, he agreed for the sake of his parents. He thought that she was one of those girls who would swoon over him once they saw him, but he was wrong. Dead wrong.

He met her a month ago. He thought she was pretty and it wouldn't be too bad to be engaged to her. He was pretty sure that she'd do anything for him. But since he wasn't a people person, he acted like a cold-hearted, arrogant bastard to her. He was surprised that she stood up to him and he had a feeling that he was going to get a punch in the face if not for Izumi.

By the time was done looking through the photos and the list of Mikan's achievements given to him by his mother, he had a smile on his face. He didn't expect her to be capable of handling the Yukihira business despite not being at the top of her class. He also didn't expect her to get a part time job in her family's shop as a waitress. She just kept on surprising him.

His phone rang. It was his mother.

"_Well?"_

"I'll do my best to get her to accept me and our engagement," he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Mikan was running in the courtyard of the university. She was running late for her class. She blamed her dad who suddenly wanted to get breakfast with her. To keep her parentage a secret, they had to go to a café far from the university. Izumi was lucky because he didn't have classes in the morning.

_Flashback_

_Mikan was eating waffles with bacon and scrambled eggs. Izumi, on the other hand, was eating 10 pancakes, 2 orders of bacon and eggs plus toast. He also ordered a fruit smoothie._

"_Why a smoothie?" Mikan asked. She couldn't understand how her father could drink something so cold early in the morning._

"_It has fruits. I'll get healthy," Izumi replied with a grin._

"_A little too late for that, don't you think?" Mikan laughed._

_After eating, they talked a little. Mikan told him that she met new people. They lost track of time._

"_Oh my god! It's this time already? I'm going to be late to class!" Mikan panicked._

"_Relax. You won't be late," Izumi said with confidence._

"_Easy for you to say. You don't have classes until the afternoon. And you're the teacher!" Mikan groaned._

_Izumi just laughed at his daughter's distress. He was enjoying this too much since he never really got to see her stressed out because of work._

_End of flashback_

She was running too fast that she didn't see that she a person in front of her. She bumped into someone and her books fell down. She, too, fell down.

She groaned. It was not a good morning. She looked up to see Koko.

"Hey!" Koko greeted, "We have to stop meeting like this."

Mikan giggled but she suddenly remembered that she was late for class. She immediately gathered her things and apologized to Koko before running off. But not before promising Koko that she'll talk to him later.

* * *

It was not a great day. She got to class 30 minutes before it ended. She missed most of the lecture. After that, a few girls wanted to confront her because they were jealous that she was friends with Ruka and Koko, who were surprisingly, very popular even though they were freshmen and it was just a month after classes started.

Luckily, she got out of that because her uncle, who is also the headmaster of the school, passed by. They immediately walked away but not before glaring at her. Even though those girls didn't know that she was a Yukihira, they still didn't want to have a violation. Not so early into the year, at least.

And because of that, she completely skipped lunch. She decided to just get to class without eating because she didn't want to miss any classes anymore.

And now, she was sitting at a bench in the courtyard munching on crackers that she was able to buy at the cafeteria while reading her notes from class. She knew that she had to work extra hard in college. She wasn't a bright person. She knew that she was a clueless and slow person.

* * *

Koko arrived at the courtyard hoping to run into someone again. He smiled widely when he saw the person he was just looking for.

"Hey," Koko greeted.

Mikan turned her head and smiled at him, "Hey."

"So, did you get to class on time?" Koko asked.

"Nope! I missed half of the lecture," Mikan sighed.

"You look like you had a bad day. Want to talk about it?" Koko offered.

"No but thank you for offering," Mikan said with a smile.

Koko nodded and they were engulfed in comfortable silence. Koko took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"So, do you have plans this weekend?" Koko asked.

Mikan raised an eyebrow in confusion, "No. Why?"

"Well, you see, I… um…"

Mikan looked at him expectantly.

"My mom's going to help around the nursing home and I'm going to help her. I was wondering if…" He trailed off. He was too nervous.

"Yes?" Mikan stared at him.

"I was wondering if youwouldliketogowithme?" Koko said too fast that Mikan didn't hear it.

"Come again?" She said with an amused smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me," Koko repeated, a blush covering his face.

Mikan smiled. She was always curious about Koko. She had a feeling that some of his smiles were false especially when the topic of conversation turns to parents.

"Sure. I'd love to," Mikan said.

Koko nodded, "Okay."

"Okay," Mikan said with amusement.

Koko coughed. Mikan was holding back her laughter.

"I'll tell you the details tomorrow," Koko said.

"Okay," Mikan said.

"Okay," Koko repeated, "So, I'll see you around?"

Mikan nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Bye!" Koko said before leaving.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

**End of chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Special thanks to those who reviewed and added my story to their Favorite/Alert list…**

**Please read and review! Also, give Overcoming Obstacles a try! The poll is still open…**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was finally Saturday. It was the day that Koko was going to bring Mikan to his family's nursing home. Mikan woke up early to get ready. Anna and Nonoko went to her room to help Mikan get ready. Hotaru was in charge of her hair. The whole time, she was nervous. It wasn't that she never went on a date before. She had a boyfriend in high school but they broke up when he graduated because they both knew that their relationship wouldn't last. The guy was very popular but he dated her, the girl who only has one friend. They remained friends and she even supported him when he told her that he was courting a girl who, surprisingly, wasn't interested in him. She gave him advice on what he could do. Mikan had moved on a long time ago. She knew that she shouldn't be giddy and nervous. She was just going to hang out with her friend. It wasn't even a date. But there was something about Koko that was different.

Come to think of it, he never one asked Mikan to tell him her surname. She was ready to give a fake surname to get him and Ruka off her case when they ask her. Neither asked and she was happy for that. Maybe Hotaru had something to do with it.

"Mikan!" Hotaru yelled for the nth time that morning. She was getting annoyed. Mikan was staring off into space, again. She couldn't understand why Mikan would be nervous about this. It was just Yome.

"Sorry," Mikan apologized sheepishly.

"No worries. I'm done," Hotaru said.

"Thanks," Mikan smiled at her gratefully.

"You should stop being nervous. If you're nervous then the two of you won't be comfortable in this not-date of yours," Hotaru said.

"That's right, Mikan-chan. You should relax. Breathe in, breathe out. Then when you get back, you can tell us all about it!" Nonoko said.

"Call me if you need anything. Maybe I could follow you just to make sure," Anna said. She was clearly worried. This was the first time in years that Mikan was going on a date again, excluding the horrible meeting with her "fiancé".

"I'll be fine, Anna," Mikan smiled at her best friend.

There was a knock on the door and Nonoko opened it.

"Oh, hello, you two! My, Koko-kun, you look dashing!" Nonoko gushed.

"I'm going to confiscate your caffeine if you don't stop drinking more than a cup a day," Hotaru said to her best friend.

"Koko-kun, I'm going to lay down the rules for you!" Anna said, walking to the door where Koko and Ruka were. Anna waved at Ruka and Ruka waved back with a slight blush.

"Anna," Mikan groaned.

"Listen up! No holding hands, no kissing, no cuddling! Keep your hands to yourself! You are to bring Mikan back before 8:00 pm! If she isn't here by then, I'm going to call the cops and tell them that she was kidnapped! Understood?" Anna threatened, ignoring Mikan.

Koko gulped. He had a feeling that Anna was very protective of Mikan.

"Yes, ma'am!" Koko saluted.

"Good!" Anna said, approvingly.

She turned to Ruka, "What are you doing here?"

"I just accompanied him," Ruka said.

"Oh, I see. Would you like to hang out with us when they leave?" Anna innocently asked.

Ruka smiled, "I'd appreciate that."

"So, we're going now!" Mikan said.

"Yup! Take care! Remember 8:00 pm!" Anna yelled after them.

* * *

They were both sitting in Koko's car. It was silent. The only sounds that they could hear were the cars.

"Sorry about Anna. She's a little overprotective," Mikan apologized.

"Hmm? I kind of figured. She really cares about you. She told me that you two have been friends for a long time," Koko said.

"Yeah. She's been my only friend since middle school but we've been friends even before that. I'm kind of a loner," Mikan admitted.

"Oh, I see. I'm so sorry," Koko said. He felt bad bringing it up.

"Don't be. At the very least, this is the first time that I've ever hung out with anyone besides Anna. I was really nervous when I found out that Anna and I weren't roommates but it turned out that I gained more friends in exchange for that," Mikan stated with a smile.

"Good for you," Koko smiled.

Ever since Mikan and Koko met, they've been hanging out a lot together with Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Ruka. Mikan never expected that she would enjoy being in college. This is the first time in years since she made new friends. And she was very happy.

Koko stopped in front a big gate. He waved to guard. The guard instantly recognized him as the owner's son and immediately opened the gate. Koko parked under a tree. Koko led the way. Mikan was pleasantly surprised to see that the nursing home looks quite comfortable. There were gardens and in front of the entrance was a big fountain surrounded by different flowers. The walls were white to give a clean feeling. It had windows and she could clearly see that the people who live there were all happy.

She was even more surprised when she went inside. She was expecting for it to look like the inside of a hospital but instead, the floor was carpeted, there was a large TV and the couches were comfy. The workers all wear scrub suits with cute patters. Some workers even play with the clients.

When the elderly saw Koko, they all waved at him.

"You finally got a girlfriend, huh?" one of the old men said.

"She's not my girlfriend! What makes you think that? She's a friend!" Koko denied with a blush.

"This is the first time you brought a girl here. Of course, we're going to think she's your girlfriend! We're already betting if you swing the other way!" one of the grandmas said.

"That isn't very nice, you know?" Koko pouted.

"Oh, we know! If you're looking for Serina, she's in her office. She's very excited to see you," another said.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" one of the caregivers said.

"Oh, that's right! Mikan, this is Carly-neesan. I'm going to introduce you to the old people later," Koko said.

"We aren't old!" one of the grandpas said, playfully.

They all laughed.

Mikan could see that everyone loved Koko. He wasn't like those arrogant guys who look down on people just because their parents own the place. He was a down-to-earth guy.

Koko knocked on a door before opening it. Serina was sitting at her desk reading a folder. When she looked up, her face brightened as she smiled.

"Koko! You're here!" Serina said before tackling Koko in a hug.

"Hey mom!" Koko said as he hugged his mom back.

It was a minute before Serina pulled away and saw Mikan. She smiled. Maybe her son finally found a girlfriend.

"Why, hello. You must be Mikan. My son told me that he would bring you here," Serina said.

"Good morning!" Mikan replied cheerfully, offering her hand for a handshake.

Serina ignored Mikan's hand. Instead, she hugged her and thanked her for taking care of her son.

"Um… You're welcome?" Mikan said, with an amused expression. Koko face-palmed himself, embarrassed with his mother's actions.

"Hmmm…" Serina stared. Mikan looked so familiar to her. She just can't remember where she had seen her before.

"What's wrong, mom?" Koko asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just thinking how someone as beautiful as Mikan can be friends with you!" Serina joked.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Koko asked.

"I'll let you think about that," Serina smiled.

"Okay, then. You're clearly happy. I'm going to give Mikan a tour, okay?" Koko said.

"Alright! Join me for lunch okay?" Serina said.

Koko nodded and Mikan bowed. Serina smiled again.

**End of chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! First of all, I want to apologize for the very late update. I'm not going into details but I got a job! Yay!**

**I just turned 18 last Oct. 25! Yay! That's why I did my best to finish this chapter! **

**This chapter is a bit short. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and are still reading and waiting for the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After Koko gave Mikan a tour, he introduced her to the people who lived there as well as the employees. Everyone gave Mikan a warm welcome and they told her stories about Koko.

"And then, when Koko found out that we were going to watch a horror movie, he peed himself!" one of the grandpas said with a laugh.

The others laughed as well. Mikan covered her mouth but it was obvious that she was laughing.

"I was 5! Of course, I'd be scared! You'd be scared too if the movie you were going to watch included a ghost who comes out of the television!" Koko protested.

Mikan patted Koko on the back while stifling a laugh. She felt like a hypocrite. She was also scared of watching horror movies but the difference was she was still afraid of it. She was already a university student and she was still afraid of ghosts and anything related to the paranormal.

"But you still watched with us! Then, when we were going to sleep you were wide awake and kept waking us up! You couldn't even go to the bathroom by yourself!" Serina said, walking into the room.

"I was 5!" Koko insisted.

"Whatever you say. Come, let's go and grab lunch! We'll bring back something for the grandmas and grandpas!" Serina said cheerfully.

The residents all cheered. Mikan smiled. She never expected the owners to be close to their patients.

* * *

They arrived at a simple Japanese restaurant. Mikan's stomach couldn't help but grumble when they entered the restaurant because of the delicious aroma of the food.

Serina smiled. Mikan blushed with embarrassment.

While Koko was looking around for a parking spot, Serina and Mikan sat at a table in the restaurant. It was Serina's chance to ask Mikan some questions.

"So Mikan, I heard you were taking Business. How are things going?" Serina asked.

"It's hard. I'm not a very bright person and I tend to be a bit slow on the uptake that's why I'm studying extra hard to get a good grade," Mikan said.

"But do you enjoy learning about all of these?"

"Yes. My parents wouldn't allow me to take a course in college that I wouldn't enjoy."

"I understand them completely. I was having second thoughts on letting Koko take Psychology because I thought he just wants to be a doctor in the nursing home but I could see that he enjoys it. The minute I said yes, he started buying all these books about Psychology. He likes to guess and analyze what people are thinking," Serina recalled fondly, "And he's usually correct."

Mikan was amazed. She never thought that he really liked what he was doing. She just thought that he was doing it for the family business.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Koko asked while sitting down next to his mother.

"We were just talking about this and that. You took quite some time to look for a parking spot," Serina answered.

"Well, there are a lot of people today. I had to drive around to get a parking spot. There's a sale at the nearby mall," Koko said.

"Really? Mikan! Want to go shopping with me? Koko doesn't like to shop and it would be a great opportunity for us to know each other better. What do you say?" Serina asked Mikan.

Before Mikan could answer, Koko asked his mother, "What about work? Don't you have something to do at the office?"

Serina just smiled at her son.

Koko sighed, "I guess I'll go back to the office and finish whatever you were doing. You deserve a break."

"Why, thank you sweetie."

"No problem, mom."

Mikan gulped. She was going to spend the whole day with Koko's mom.

Alone.

To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Especially since she now knew where she saw Serina Yamada.

In her mother's yearbook.

Serina Yamada was one of her mother's friends from school.

Oh snap.

**End of chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter! I'm slowly getting some new ideas for this story. And don't worry about my other story, it won't be abandoned. :D**

**To those who continue to read my stories and haven't given up on me, you are all supermegafoxyawesomehot! (and totally awesome!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mikan, what do you think?"

Serina was asking Mikan for her opinion on what kind of dessert should they bring back for the patients. Serina took Mikan to the mall after eating. Koko left them to finish his mother's work back at the office. They first went to the bookstore, then they went to different stores that sell clothes, shoes, bags and jewelry.

And finally, they went to the pastry shop.

"I really don't know what to pick. I haven't eaten here before," Mikan replied.

"I guess that's understandable. Why would you buy from a rival store when you have your own, right?" Serina smiled at her.

Mikan panicked, _"She does know!"_

It must have shown on her face because Serina said, "Relax. Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret until you're ready to tell Koko the truth. Keeping your face away from cameras really help when you want to keep your identity a secret. And before you ask, you look just like your mother, that's why I know who you are."

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you or your son. It's just that, I didn't have real friends when I was growing up. I only had Anna. I wanted to have more than one friend," Mikan explained.

"I completely understand. To be honest, I really like you for my son. It's been a long time since I've seen him smile a genuine smile. He stopped smiling genuinely to his friends when a girl he liked rejected him for their other friend even if that friend didn't even like her. He stopped smiling altogether when his father died in a car crash. He was really hurt when the girl rejected him. He really liked her. Her name is Sumire. They were very close when they were kids. I really liked her, too. But after what she did, I became wary of her. She knew that Koko liked her but she never said anything to stop those feelings from developing into something more. She and their other friend asked Koko for forgiveness multiple times but my son wouldn't budge. Koko remained close to Ruka, though. I'm happy for that. After a few months, my husband died. Koko eventually forgave his two friends. Even though he forgave them and they eventually went back to normal, I wasn't as close to them and their families as I was before."

Mikan couldn't help but get angry at this Sumire. She knew that it was completely foolish but she really felt bad for Koko.

"If eventually, my son develops feelings that are more than friendship for you, I do hope that you won't hurt him. If you have to let him down, let him down gently and as much as possible, don't prolong it. It would only hurt you both," Serina warned.

Mikan couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew that she would have to hurt Koko because she was engaged. Engaged to someone she doesn't like. But her parents want her to marry Natsume.

Her thoughts were broken when Serina asked, "What do you think is good?"

* * *

Mikan and Koko arrived back at the University 10 minutes before 8 pm. Mikan had been unusually quiet ever since she got back from the shopping trip with his mother. He just hoped that his mother didn't say any embarrassing stories about him.

While they were walking all the way to Mikan's room, Koko couldn't stand the unbearable silence anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Koko asked.

Mikan blinked but didn't look at him, "Why do you ask?"

"_She avoided the question,"_ Koko thought then said out loud, "Did my mom say anything?"

"What?"

"It's just that you've been quiet."

"Oh really? I guess I must be tired. Thank you for today, Koko. I had a lot of fun," Mikan smiled.

"I'm glad. Well, here we are."

They arrived at Mikan's door.

They just stared in each other's eyes as if trying to see what they were thinking.

"Mikan-chan! You're back!"

Anna just had to ruin the moment.

"Hey Anna-chan!" Mikan greeted before being crushed in a hug.

"I've missed you!" Anna exclaimed.

Koko cleared his throat.

"Well, hello Koko-kun! It's good to know that you aren't a rule-breaker. I guess Mikan-chan was in capable hands," Anna admitted, grudgingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Koko replied cheerfully before saying goodbye.

And the one thing on his mind was, _"What is Mikan hiding?"_

* * *

When Mikan went inside her room, Nonoko immediately took the opportunity to ask Mikan for details.

"Well?"

"It went well despite the fact that Serina-san knows that I'm a Yukihira," Mikan answered.

"How?" Anna asked.

"She was friends with my mother back then and apparently, I look just like her," Mikan replied.

"Well, you do look like your mother. I'm actually surprised that no one is figuring it out," Hotaru said.

"Those people must be blind," Nonoko said.

Hotaru had been watching Mikan ever since she arrived. It seems that something is bothering Mikan other than the fact that Serina knows her true identity. And it seems that she's really tired.

"Anna, why don't you sleep here while I sleep in your room? I have to help Nonoko with her project," Hotaru suggested.

"Sure. Thanks!"

* * *

When they left Anna immediately asked Mikan what was wrong.

"I'm scared. I really like Koko but at the same time, I'm engaged! I can't hurt Koko, not after how one of his best friends broke his heart! And besides! I don't want to hurt him! I really really like him. His mother already warned me not to do anything that might hurt Koko! What should I do?" Mikan cried, feeling conflicted.

"Maybe you should talk to your mom about this. She's a really understanding person," Anna suggested.

"I can't! My mom really likes Natsume. She wants me to marry him! Besides, her best friend is Natsume's mother."

"What about your dad? You and your dad are pretty close. He might scare Koko-kun away if he finds out you went on a date with him but I'm pretty sure he won't be biased."

"I guess you're right. I think he's still here with my uncle. I guess I should go talk to him now. I won't be able to sleep if I don't," Mikan sighed.

* * *

In the Headmaster's office

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in! Don't you know it's already late? You should be in your room, sleeping!" Kazumi's voice could be heard.

When the door opened, Kazumi and Izumi were surprised to see Mikan standing there, looking troubled.

"Mikan! What's wrong?" Izumi asked his daughter with worry in his voice.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" Mikan asked.

"Sure! Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah. I had dinner with a friend."

Kazumi had a feeling that they need some father-daughter time, so he excuses himself.

When Kazumi left, Izumi turned to Mikan and waited for her to speak.

"Dad? Is it okay for me to talk to you about boys?"

"WHAT! Why me? Isn't this your mother's area?" Izumi said, not wanting to talk to his daughter about _boys_.

"Well, yeah. But she might get mad at me when I tell her that I like a guy who isn't Hyuuga Natsume," Mikan replied.

"Who might this guy be?"

"If I tell you, promise me you won't threaten him or anything," Mikan said sternly.

"I promise!" Izumi said while holding up his right hand as if swearing an oath.

"His name is Koko and he's a really nice guy. He's one of my friends and I just went on a sort-of date with him."

"You what! You went on a date with a guy without telling me anything?" Izumi was hurt.

"It's just that, I really like him and I have a feeling that he likes me, too."

"But?"

"But, I'm engaged. I'm engaged to a guy who I don't like at all. I didn't tell you anything because I was afraid that you wouldn't allow me to go. I know that you want me to end up with Kaoru-san's son that's why I didn't tell you."

Izumi sighed. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. To be honest, he didn't want Mikan to marry the rude Natsume. He even tried to convince his wife not to go through with it but he also knew that Kaoru was like a sister to Yuka and they just want to be a family.

"I have a feeling that there's more to it than that."

Mikan told her father everything that Serina told her, even the warning that she gave. Izumi completely understood why she was conflicted. He likes the guy but she doesn't want to hurt him or let her family down.

"Dad, what should I do?" Mikan cried.

"Mikan, look at me. What do you think should you do? I know this sounds cliché but I just want you to be happy and I know your mother wants you to be happy, too. Follow your heart and do what's best for you, okay?" Izumi said gently.

"But-"

"Your mother wants you to marry Natsume because she always wanted a happy family. You know that her parents abandoned her, right?"

"But we are a happy family! We can be a happy family without me having to marry Natsume!"

"I know that, but she sees Kaoru-san as a big sister. Kaoru-san was the first friend she ever had. Kinda like how Anna was the first real friend you had. Do you understand?"

"So, let me get this straight. My mom wants me to marry Natsume so she and Kaoru-san can officially be part of the same family?" Mikan asked.

"Yes," Izumi said, happy that Mikan got it.

"That's bullshit!" Mikan yelled.

"Watch your language, young lady!" Izumi admonished.

"I'm sorry dad. But seriously? That's the reason?" Mikan said.

"They also made a promise to each other. And our family never breaks promises. And it would be hard for Yuka if Kaoru-san stops talking to her because of this. Just try please," Izumi pleaded.

"But what about Koko?"

"I don't know, honey."

"Thanks dad. Good night," Mikan said before she kissed her dad on the cheek.

Mikan felt more confused. Her dad said to follow her heart but at the same time she wants her mother to be happy. She knew that her mother never had a great childhood and having her best friend become an official member of the family was a dream come true for her.

Mikan sighed. She knew what she had to do.

**End of chapter.**


End file.
